


BUSINESS IS BUSINESS

by sonicaspirin



Category: Glass Animals (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Everyone Is Gay, M/M, PWP, Threesome - M/M/M, drug, sorry dave
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:34:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27245065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonicaspirin/pseuds/sonicaspirin
Summary: 刚磕完药的柱为了钱来阿德家提供特殊服务，但是阿德和乔向海同居了耶？
Relationships: Edmund Irwin-singer/Drew ManFarlane





	BUSINESS IS BUSINESS

**Author's Note:**

> *腿柱 柱嗑药 那什么 乔德同居的设定  
> *daddy kink 就无脑PWP呗  
> *老夫老妻的情趣小游戏（？  
> *对不起 好短 我自罚三杯

“Good evening ,Daddy"  
Drew 关上门，熟练地把外套挂在衣架上，转身靠在门口，双手环胸看着沙发上等待他的Ed。他显然刚洗完澡就出门了，细软的棕色卷发被风吹得乱七八糟的。  
"Where‘s my money?"  
"Do we have to start this way? ”  
“You know how it works, no money no honey.”  
Ed招了招手。于是Drew缓缓走过来，顺从地坐到他腿上，手臂钩上Ed的脖子，看着他从外套里掏出钱夹，抽出几张纸币在自己眼前晃了晃，然后塞进腰带的缝隙里。  
“Enough?"  
“Of course"   
Drew点了点钞票，满意地收进裤子口袋里。他凑近Ed，讨好地贴过去轻吻对方的嘴角，Ed一只手扣住他的后颈加深这个吻，交换嘴里酒精和烟草的味道，一只手攀上Drew的大腿，有一下没一下地捏着被牛仔裤紧紧包裹着的软肉。Drew率先结束了这个吻，他眯着眼睛舔舐Ed的嘴唇、再到下巴、突起的喉结，留下一道色情的水迹。  
Ed甚至不用翻开他的眼皮检查因为药物放大到不正常的瞳孔，就知道Drew肯定又嗑嗨了。他的眼神空洞到几乎无法对焦了，四肢也软绵绵的没什么力气，但依然很主动，所以对Ed来说，Drew已经算足够清醒了。  
Drew毛茸茸的脑袋搭在Ed肩窝里，蹭得他有点痒。他贴着Ed的锁骨小口喘气，炽热的、带着酒气的呼吸让Ed觉得衬衫领口都开始变得潮湿了，他知道Drew是故意的，不过没关系，他喜欢这样。Drew解开对方的衬衫，顺着躯干一路摸下去，挑逗地按压Ed裆部已经勃起的阴茎，直到Ed催促般地狠狠捏了一把他的屁股，才不情不愿地慢慢解开腰带，抽出来扔在地上。Drew按住了男友想帮自己脱下T恤的手，却没有阻止对方在自己直接从沙发上滑下来之前捏了两下柔软的胸脯。Drew跪在Ed已经分开的双腿之间，手肘撑在对方的膝盖上，温顺地从下往上盯着他灰蓝色的眼睛。  
Ed赞赏地伸出手托起Drew的下巴，拇指轻轻摩挲着他的下唇，帮他取下眼镜叠好放在桌子上，然后揉乱了对方本来就一团糟的卷发，示意他可以开始取悦自己了。  
“Hope you are worth it"  
-  
Drew今天嗑得太多了，一直不能进入状态。他到现在还只是慢条斯理地舔着前端，没有把整根阴茎都含进去，来不及舔掉的前液和唾液混合，溢出来蹭到嘴角和侧脸上。冰淇淋快要融化了，他还在不着急地慢慢舔着吃。Ed倒是很喜欢看男友晕乎乎地把自己弄得乱七八糟的美好风景，但是这进度也太慢了，他显然很不满意这样的口活。  
“hey!" Ed不轻不重地拍了拍Drew的脸颊，让他清醒一点，“我付钱可不是为了看你打瞌睡的。”  
而Drew干脆哼哼唧唧地把头枕在Ed手上。撒娇似的用下巴蹭着虎口，舌尖舔着食指，像为自己的不在状态道歉一样，把他的食指和中指一起含进嘴里吮吸，小心翼翼地啃咬指尖。好了，现在他连说话都含糊不清了，Drew从喉咙里挤出一些不连续的音节，听起来像“ i'm sorry, daddy, but the mushroom was so good…”  
“天哪，Drew，你来之前嗑了多少啊？”  
“……”  
“Drew”  
“yes?"  
"undress yourself"  
于是Drew立刻站起来，用手背胡乱擦了擦嘴，没有对上Ed灼热的视线，旁若无人地扒下自己的衣服扔在地上，又两下踢掉了鞋。他的牛仔裤很贴身，腰带上面能看到一点被勒出来的软肉，其实就算肉肉的也没关系，Ed很喜欢这种手感，更喜欢掐上去的时候Drew甜腻的尖叫声。Ed张开手臂，Drew会意地跨坐在他腿上，任由他解开腰带，把牛仔裤连着内裤一起扒到膝盖上。  
好在Drew永远是欲求不满的，嗑了药只会让他更加主动。Ed试探地把一只手指插进后穴的时候发现Drew已经湿透了，估摸着稍微扩张一下就可以完全插进去，甚至都可以不用润滑。但是安全起见他还是一只手搂住Drew的腰不让他从腿上掉下来，一只手从桌子下面摸出了一管润滑液，他无论如何都不希望Drew有受伤的可能。冰凉的膏体被手指捅进后穴的时候Drew不适应地打了个冷颤，Ed扶着他的大腿按住了他，使Drew不能因为异物侵入体内的不适感扭动。大腿内侧敏感娇嫩的软肉被压出红印，但很快他就习惯了，乖巧地搂着Ed的脖子软下腰，让对方给自己扩张。Drew把两个人的勃起握在一起撸动，前液混在一起沾湿了Ed半开着的衬衫。  
Ed的手指在已经松软多汁的穴口打转，Drew心急地用力抓挠他后背时，才停止挑逗抽了出来。Ed看着手上的黏液，用力地拍了一下男友的屁股，让他起身趴在沙发上。Drew天生的婊子的身体从来不让他在床上失望。  
“ horny slut."  
显然Drew把这句话当成了表扬。他得意地咕哝了几句Ed听不清的话，然后像养尊处优的家猫伸懒腰一样，舒展地扶着沙发靠背腰压下去，再抬起屁股，把Ed想看到的全部从容地展示在他面前。你很难说清楚为什么这个婊子在床上都这么优雅，他明明半个小时前还是一个穿着棉质T恤、嗑药的中年男人，现在却像vintage porn的影星一样美丽。  
完全插进去的时候Drew甚至没有咬住下唇克制被挤出喉咙的浪叫。太紧了，Ed掐着他柔软的腰向下按，让自己能挤进更深的地方。然而Drew所期待的，粗暴的，能把他操到高潮的猛烈抽插却迟迟没有开始。只有Ed温暖的手掌顺着他的身体曲线轻柔地抚摸，从锁骨到乳尖、肋骨、小腹，再回到敏感的后腰，粗糙的指腹戳戳腰窝，又在光滑的脊背上缓慢来回滑动。被触碰到的皮肤痒痒的热热的，开始变烫、变粉。两具身体紧密贴合的温度让Drew感觉身上变得黏乎乎的，加上过量药物与酒精带来的眩晕感，他现在只想Ed快点开始操自己，用性爱的疼痛把自己拉回现实。  
Drew干脆把脸埋进沙发，手指无力地抓挠着墙壁，像发情的母猫一样扭动腰肢抬高屁股，让Ed和自己靠得更近一点。  
“Ed……快点嘛！”  
“什么？”  
“操我，Ed，快点操我……”  
于是Ed不轻不重地扇了一下Drew的屁股，留下占有的红印，笑着骂Drew是淫荡的婊子。他从后面抓起Drew的手臂，加快速度抽插。对此Drew唯一的回应就是仰起头，断断续续地发出好听的呻吟，努力支撑着自己把腿长得更开，好让男友把他完全填满。  
Ed放开Drew的手臂让他自己扶着沙发，然后伸手去抚弄他已经滴着前液的勃起，加上后面承受的撞击，Drew很快就在他手上射了出来。Ed赶紧把自己抽了出来，才没有在绞得更紧的后穴里全部交代出去。他把Drew放到沙发上躺下，从桌子上拿来纸巾把手上的精液清理干净，又坐回沙发上给Drew按摩酸软的大腿和肩背，用湿漉漉的吻帮助他缓过高潮。  
Drew终于缓了过来，开始回应Ed的舌头，告诉他可以继续了。Ed立刻心领神会地压过来，擦了擦嘴角溢出来的唾液，双手撑在他脑袋两侧，在单薄的肩上咬下一个个牙印。而Drew似乎很喜欢轻微痛觉的刺激，主动仰起脖子让对方留下更多性爱的痕迹。Ed最后舔舐了一遍新鲜的咬痕，握着Drew的脚踝把他拉近，对准穴口再次插了进去，比刚才还要湿还要紧，真是活该被人轮流操。Drew的双腿交叉地搭在Ed背上，按着他的后腰压向自己。你不可能忍心让这么主动的美人失望。Ed低下头靠近Drew，让他毫不客气地咬住自己肩膀，从喉咙里挤出呻吟，缓解过度的快感，同时也把炽热的喘息吐在他耳边。再几次更深的进入，Ed抓起Drew的大腿使他抬高屁股，然后射在了最深的地方。  
-  
-  
-  
“hey Joe." Ed一只手搂着脱力的Drew，一只手拨通了电话。  
“你们结束了吗？”电话那头的人听起来已经等得不耐烦了，确实，今天Drew不在状态，要不然他早就能回家了。  
“久等，你可以回来了，但是确定要继续吗？Drew嗑嗨了，这会儿都快睡着了。”  
“你知道我不介意的。”  
“好吧，那我把他洗干净。”  
“thanks Ed."  
“但是他今晚回不去的话，要和我一起睡。”  
“没问题。”  
-  
"Andrew？”  
“Andrew wake up. Get yourself ready for the second round."


End file.
